Kidnap my teacher
by chaquesouffle
Summary: DISCONTINUED, THANKS FOR READING.


Summary : Hyukjae adalah seorang trouble maker disekolahnya, sementara Donghae adalah guru BP yang ditunjuk khusus untuk menangani masalah tersebut. Hyukjae mencintai donghae, namun sayangnya donghae akan segera menikah. Tetapi tiba-tiba di hari pernikahannya.. donghae menghilang? | My first published fanfiction, it's Haehyuk! -Still Prolog-

Title : Kidnap My Teacher!

Rate : T

Pairing : Haehyuk, slight Yoonhae, other SJ official couple and supported cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : Super Junior © SM entertainment. eunhae and the rest of members © themselves. The story was written by me and blame my mind for the bad storyline.

Warning : BL/BoysLove/BoyxBoy-YAOI, typo/miss-typo(s), OOC, Unbeta-ed, EYD failure, Blur and Bad storyline.

...

Brought to you

.

Kidnap my teacher!

.

Teaser&Prologue

.

Don't Like? Don't read.

.

I've warned you before!

.

I didn't do enforcement except to not bash the main character/pairing

Just klik the [x] button, Go away and live your life as usually you did.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae

Seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah. Dia terkenal dengan sederet sifat kriminal yang dimilikinya.

Mulai dari memacari para yeoja cantik nan sexy, mengintip pakaian dalam bahkan merape para yeoja, mengedarkan majalah dan video yadong, membully para 'nerd' disekolahnya, serta masih banyak lagi report mengenai kelakuan buruknya.

.

Lee Donghae

Seorang guru BP baru yang ditunjuk oleh kepala sekolah khusus untuk menangani masalah ini. Berusia 10 tahun lebih tua dibanding hyukjae, dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mampu menjinakkannya, membuat hyukjae bertekuk lutut untuk pertama kali, dan berhasil mengubah perilaku buruk, serta perasaannya. Namun sayangnya..

Donghae telah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Im Yoona dan akan menikah setelah hyukjae lulus dari sma, tanpa sepengetahuan hyukjae.

.

Lee Sungmin

Hyung kandung hyukjae yang baru pulang dari amerika dan merupakan kekasih dari cho kyuhyun, sepupu donghae. Adalah orang yang merekomendasikan donghae untuk menjadi guru BP di tempat hyukjae bersekolah, setelah mengetahui bahwa donghae keluar dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar dulu.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Sepupu donghae sekaligus namjachingu sungmin. Satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya donghae dalam menjaga rahasia, jadi tak heran jika kyuhyun mengetahui segalanya.

Dia juga yang memperkenalkan hyukjae kepada Heechul, umma donghae. Membuat heechul menunda pernikahan donghae hingga hyukjae tamat sma, dengan tentunya memiliki alasan 'lain'.

.

And another Support cast that haven't mentioned yet. Yoona? You know what will happen with her without any explanation from me.. /smiling innocently/

.

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.._

_Yang jelas, aku benar-benar harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para yeoja yang sempat menjadi targetku, serta majalah dan video yadong koleksiku._

_Berkat mereka, aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Kau yang selalu tersenyum dan memandangku dengan lembut, Kau yang selalu cerewet jika aku melakukan suatu kesalahan, dan Kau yang membuatku menyadari arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.._

_Meskipun perbedaan usia diantara kita terbilang cukup jauh,_

_Tetapi aku tetap ingin memilikimu.._

_Lee donghae_

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Lee hyukjae?" Seorang namja tampan menatap hyukjae tajam. Hyukjae yang ditatap seperti itupun hanya mengangguk singkat. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup.

Tidak, dia tidak takut dengan guru-guru BP semacam itu -dia bisa membuat mereka keluar hanya dengan sekali tatap jika dia mau- tapi entah kenapa, kali ini, tatapan sang seongsaenim membuat jantungnya..

Berdebar.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati, masa hukuman yang diterima hyukjae ternyata tak seburuk apa yang dia pikirkan. Terkesan sangat menyenangkan, malahan.

Donghae memang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut, luar biasa..

Bahkan koleksi majalah dan video yadong dikamarnya-pun sudah lenyap tak tersisa.

Sebutlah hyukjae gila, tetapi dia rasa, ketertarikannya pada dada yeoja sudah lenyap dan tergantikan oleh kehadiran sang seongsaenim di setiap mimpinya.

Namun hyukjae masih menyangkal bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya ini adalah cinta..

.

Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Dirinya tengah menimang-nimang keputusan yang tepat untuknya, dan seharusnya juga tepat bagi cintanya. Karena ini masalah serius.

Paris adalah tempat tujuannya, tempat yang akan membawanya pada dua pilihan yang berat. Melepas donghae, atau membawanya pergi bersama dengan resiko yang telah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Dan hyukjae harus memutuskan, sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi..

.

"Hyuk, aku akan menikah.." Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat dirinya tertohok.

Menikah, berarti dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat bersamanya. Hyukjae benar-benar menyesal telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh kedalam pesonanya, yang malah menghempaskannya ke dalam jurang yang membuatnya mengalami apa yang mereka sebut sebagai.. _Love disease._

.

Donghae melamun lagi. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tetapi hyukjae benar-benar merasa bersalah.

'Betapa jahatnya aku yang telah memisahkan donghae dengan cintanya..'

Keputusannya tak sepenuhnya tepat. Donghae tak membalas cintanya, seharusnya dia tahu itu. Dan obsesi hyukjae akan cinta, malah membuat donghae membencinya. Kalau sudah begitu, Apa ini bisa disebut sebagai cinta?

_One sided love_ adalah istilah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

.

Sebuah tiket penerbangan malam menuju korea telah berhasil didapatnya. Tinggal menyerahkannya pada donghae, maka semuanya selesai. Akhirnya hyukjae memilih untuk mengalah.

Lagipula takdir mengatakan bahwa donghae tak membalas cintanya. Jadi, dia akan menebus kesalahannya dan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan donghae, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya. 'Jika kau tak bahagia bersamaku, maka akulah yang akan mengantarmu pada kebahagiaanmu, walau itu bukan bersamaku.' Tekadnya bulat.

.

_Aku tahu, sejauh apapun aku berlari, aku hanya akan memiliki satu tujuan._

_Kau.._

_Tak heran mereka menyebutmu sebagai 'trouble maker'. Kau, dengan mudahnya datang ke kehidupanku dan menghancurkan hubunganku dengan yeoja itu. Kau mengacaukan semuanya tepat di hari pernikahanku. Kau dengan seenaknya mengubah jalan hidupku, dan Mengubah persepsiku akan cinta.._

_Mungkin ini terlambat, tetapi aku baru menyadari bahwa kau adalah takdirku,_

_Lee Hyukjae.._

_._

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul.. Bersamamu, calon istriku."

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

Author's note :

FINALLY I PUBLISHED MY STORY HERE!

Setelah hampir setahun kerjaannya cuma nulis cerita di memopad, akhirnya.. Author bisa berpartisipasi dalam menyumbangkan FF haehyuk yang semakin punah di telan ribuan FF eunhae di situs FF sebelah (?)

Well, intinya, Keberanian ngepublish cerita itu susah di dapetnya, loh. Apalagi buat bocah kayak author gini.

I will continue this story if i get positive respons from readers, because it's my first published story. i have to know readers taste first (?)

More reviews means sooner update^^


End file.
